Once done, never to be undone
by sanzohakkaigal
Summary: What happens when Yzak chances upon Shiho's diary And it tells him, how she felt about him... Pairings, YzakxShiho


A/N Hey! This is my first gundam seed destiny fanfic. It isn't one shot so I hope you will like it. I got inspired to write this in my Chinese lesson. So hope you find it nice. Review it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Gundam Seed Destiny…

Start:

Diary,

Yzak,

All I ever wanted was to

Make you like me.

From the day I met you,

I knew you were everything I'd

Ever thought about.

You know how some girls

Always go on and on about

What kind of guys they want

And yada, yada, yada?

I never wanted to be one of them.

Then I met him.

I mean, you.

You with those eyes I

Can get lost in, oh.

Those eyes…

That don't even see me.

I'm a shadow; behind you when the

Sun hits.

But your sun,

Is that brown-headed

Natural who giggles and

Hangs off your arm.

You'll never see me.

I must be invisible,

Because I could be in the same room as you,

And I'd still be as transparent as ever…

Shiho

Flipping the page, another entry was seen.

Diary,

I am invisible…

Yzak had walk right past me in the afternoon,

As he was talking to that brown-headed girl,

Milly,

That was what he had called her.

I saluted him and all I got was,

Silence…

God,

I have another mission coming up,

Even though I'm just a test pilot for the new MS,

I have to go into the bloody space to test it out?

Why?

It's not like it would make a difference

Testing it in the ship,

And testing out there in space.

Sometimes,

I feel like punching the commander.

He never ever give a damn about his comrades.

Darn,

That natural is going to stay for a few more days!

I can't stand her.

I don't see what she has that attracts the commander.

She is the enemy.

But why doesn't she hate us coordinators?

That's what makes me curious.

Shiho

Diary,

Yzak,

I should have known,

You were one of them.

Archangel.

Was that why you protected that natural?

Was that why you didn't attack that gundam?

Justice.

I wish I have the answers…

Shiho

Diary,

You ARE one of them.

Those that help the naturals and coordinators

At the same time.

Maybe,

That's what you deserve.

That happy family in the Archangel.

Maybe,

That brown-headed girl was your girlfriend in the first war.

So that's why you two were so close.

You two talk about the same subjects,

Like how are you going to stop the war this time?

Captain Dearka was there too.

You told me once,

That the captain and you were once very good friends,

The war broke you two up but you managed to become

Friends again on the Archangel.

So that's it…

Archangel.

It really must be an angel ship in disguise…

Diary,

Yzak,

Last Tuesday,

When I ran into you in the hall,

You helped me up,

And smiled at me.

Ever since that jumbled conversation,

I've been listening so hard I hear a

Vow in every word you speak

Even if you are not speaking to me.

But I'm still just that shadow,

And you are still that unobtainable

Goal I strive for.

Not that I'm thinking of you as an

Object or anything.

I should have known you were just part

Of a misconstrued fairytale before I let you

Consume me…

Shiho

He felt tears swell up in the corners of his eyes. Gripping the small purple book tightly, Yzak closed his eyes to prevent tears from leaking out. It had been two week since Shiho fell into a coma. He had found this book a few hours ago in her room. He had brought it along to the ship's sickbay planning to read it to her when he found out that it was her diary. He knew this was wrong but he flipped it open to a certain page and saw an entry. It was about him. Yzak opened his eyes and looked at the quiet girl before him. Her dark brown hair lay lifelessly on the pillow and her pale-looking face with her eyes closed made her look like an angel. Yzak placed the book on the bedside table before walking to the bedside. He ran his hand down Shiho's cheek. A tear dropped from Yzak's face and fell down onto Shiho's pale cheek.

"Shiho, wake up… I'm sorry for making you go out to space to test out those mobile suits, thus making you go into battle. Wake up please…" Yzak whispered as tears came leaking out of his eyes like strings of pearls onto Shiho's hands.

Yzak kneed down on to the floor and placed his head onto Shiho's hand. Just then, an alarm went off somewhere. Standing up, Yzak's eyes flashed with hatred and the yearn for revenge. Wiping the tears away from his eyes, Yzak leaned forward and kissed Shiho on the forehead.

"I'll be right back," Yzak said angrily and walked out of the room…

A/N How was it? Okay? Review it okay! Thanks!


End file.
